


For now

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Ian & Trevor, Sort of reunion, and fluff, post 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Ian goes on a little trip to Mexico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a post 7x11, reunion thingy with postcards and all, and then I saw that there were already too many fics like that. But you know what? I don't care. So, here's mine.

 

Ian opened his locker and smiled. There was a 4 by 5 sturdy paper taped on the inside of the door. A postcard he had received a couple of months ago. On one side was the picture of a sunny Mexican beach, and on the other, next to his address, were written in large letters the words “fuck you”.

 

“The mysterious postcard again?” Sue asked from where she was standing next to her own locker.

 

“What?” Ian detached his eyes from the picture to look at his partner.

 

“The postcard.” she nodded. “You look at it with a big smile every time you open your locker. One day you'll have to tell me who it's from, Gallagher.”

 

“Secret admirer.” Ian winked, grabbing his jacket and closing the metallic door.

 

Sue smirked. She seemed on the verge of saying something else, when the alarm rang and a 911 call resonated in the station. They both took their material and headed for the ambulance, their actions automatic and confident.

 

“So,” Sue started after driving out of the station. “You're still going out with that guy... what's his name again?”

 

“Jordan.” Ian replied. “And we're not really going out, we're just hooking up.”

 

“Still not over that break-up, huh?”

 

“I am over it. I just don't want a boyfriend.”

 

“Oh come on Gallagher, you had broken up with your cheating fireman for barely a month before you started seeing Trevor. And now it's been what? Eight months? And you're still single?”

 

“I just don't want a relationship right now.”

 

“Or you're not over him.”

 

Ian shook his head. He was over Trevor, the guy hasn't been on his mind for a while now, even though their break-up had been a little ugly. Ian had came back from Texas, from the Mexican border, nine months ago. He told work that he had been sick, his family that he had been busy with work and his boyfriend, and to Trevor that family stuff had came in the way. And the fact that Monica died that week made all of his lies more believable, and prevented people from asking too many questions. But his relationship with Trevor had only decreased from then on, as Ian couldn't stop thinking about Mickey and felt guilty to be back with Trevor so soon after such an emotional ride – both metaphorically and literally – across the country; not to mention he had more than cheated on him.

 

“So, what you're going to do?” Sue's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“You're taking two weeks off, what are you going to do with them?”

 

“Oh.” Ian smiled. “I'm going on a trip.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Mexico. First time I'm taking the plane.”

 

“You're going alone?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And why Mexico?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe staring at the postcard everyday made me want to go there?”

 

***

 

Ian exited the hot and smelly aircraft with a relieved sigh. Flying was definitely not for him, next time he would take the bus, or drive there, he didn't care if it took him three days instead of only a few hours, he fucking hated planes now. He presented himself to customs, showing off his shiny brand new passport – he had a fucking passport, he was legit American middle class now. The officer barely looked at him, applying the stamp without a word, before giving him his passport back and letting him through the door. Nine months later, and Ian was crossing the border to Mexico. Legally. He grabbed his bag on the carousel, and walked to the arrival hall, looking around for a familiar face, and trying to ignore that his heart was beating a little too fast in his chest.

 

“Looking for someone?” a voice he knew all too well came from behind him.

 

Ian smiled and turned around. Mickey was wearing sunglasses, and a baseball cap low on his head, covering the upper part of his face. His lips formed a smile matching Ian's. They stared at each other for a beat, relishing in the idea of being reunited once again. And then one of them, or maybe both, took a step forward and crashed their lips together. And they kissed in the middle of the airport, like in the movies, hungry and sweet at the same time, breathing in the other's presence.

 

***

 

Ian looked down at Mickey in his arms, appreciating the light tan of his skin. He kissed the top of his head. Mickey sighed and stopped the gentle movement on his fingers tracing patterns on Ian's chest. He rolled over and grabbed a cigarette on the bedside table, lighting it and laying back down on the bed, keeping a small distance between their two naked bodies.

 

“You know, they need EMTs here too.” Mickey said. “You could easily find a job.”

 

“I know.” Ian nodded, stealing the cigarette from Mickey to take a drag, and then giving it back. “But my life is still in Chicago. For now.”

 

Mickey acquiesced, finishing his cigarette in silence. He crushed the butt on the ashtray.

 

“So what? We're gonna see each other two weeks a year until you're ready or some shit?”

 

“I know it's not the best.” Ian shrugged. “But it's better than nothing, right?”

 

“What's better than nothing? Me waiting around like some bitch for you to decide if you want to come or not?”

 

“I'm not asking you to wait for me. And if don't want me here, I won't come back.”

 

The threat hung low in the air for a moment. Ian not meaning it, and hoping Mickey would ask him to stay at least one more time. Mickey wanting to attach Ian to the bed so he would never leave, but not willing to pull him away from the stability of his life in Chicago.

 

“Do whatever you want man.”

 

Ian smiled at Mickey's grunted answer. He turned on his side to properly look at him.

 

“Mick?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Fuck off Gallagher.”

 

_I love you too._

 


End file.
